


It fits

by ThatDutchFangirl



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Clothes Shopping, Cuddles, F/M, dream fic, mocking friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDutchFangirl/pseuds/ThatDutchFangirl
Summary: Just a small fic I wrote inspired on last night's dream:OC buys Jeremy some new clothes.James and Richard mock him, but OC just thinks he's cute.Awful summary, I'm sorry





	It fits

**Author's Note:**

> So, lately I've been having lots of dreams about the TG/GT boys. My brain just picks on of them at random and tonight it was Jeremy. I thought it would be fun to write these dreams out into small fanfics. For your and my pleasure :) 
> 
> So let's get clear on this: This is not my own fantasy... it's my subconscious that comes up with this stuff :) 
> 
> Enjoy xxx

'Please lord, save me', I puffed as I climbed the last stair to Jeremy's apartment. Two days ago I decided for myself not to use the elevator anymore, but instead take the stairs only to feel more fit and healthy. 'Well, that was a mistake' I mumbled as I walked across the hallway. I felt bone tired. Not only from work, but also from shopping for Jeremy. Lately, I'd noticed that all his clothes looked somewhat... oldish. Not that he cared about that, really. But, as his girlfriend, I wanted to surprise him with a bunch of new clothes. I'd been shopping for more than 4 hours and I couldn't wait for him to see it. 

I entered his apartment with my very own key as I dragged all the shopping bags inside. 'Honey! I'm home!' I yelled dramatically. 'Over here darling', came the response from the living room. I smiled and walked towards the lovely voice. There I was greeted by not just one, but three men. 'Hey guys, what's up?' I smiled at James and Richard who were hanging around in front of the TV. 'Sorry dear, they demanded a 'beer-and-movie-night' and just wouldn't leave.' James kicked Jeremy's shin offended. 

'That's alright, honey', I laughed. 'Although, the movie has to wait a while since I've got you something.' I grabbed the first bag and placed it in front of his chair. 'I bought you some new clothes!' I said as I sat down on his arm-rest. 'Aw, that's really nice of you sweetheart' he smiled and gave me a sweet kiss. 'Well, try something on then!' Richard dared him from across the room. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him and James snorted amused. 

'It's alright, you don't have to do that now' I assured him. 'No, no. I want to! I appreciate that you did this for me.' Jeremy pulled his best smug face at Richard as he took the first item out of the bag. I giggled softly. It was a white shirt with short sleeves. 'Looks good, can I try it on over this t-shirt?' He asked. 'Yes, please. We don't need to see your bare chest, mate.' James answered. Now it was my turn to kick someone's shin. 

Jeremy put on the shirt a turned to me. 'Well?' He asked. Before I could answer, Richard started laughing. 'Mate, that looks too funny on you.' Jeremy picked at his sleeve. 'Does it? It feels really nice though...' I wrapped my arms around his chest, sending Richard a daring look. 'That shirt makes you look like a 15-year old... which you're not, obviously', James mocked. Jeremy mumbled something under his breath. 

I slid of the arm-rest next to him in the big lounge chair, partly sitting in his lap. 'I think you look really cute', I said lovingly. I laid my head down on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. 'Thank you, dear. I love it' Jeremy cuddled me and I let out a small yawn. 'You feel warm', I said. Jeremy kissed my head and held me a little tighter. 'Hm, cosy...' I sighed as I closed my eyes. Richard let out a small chuckle. 

'Well, since you won't be able to try on something else now, would you mind starting the movie at last?' James commented dryly. 'Fine, you jealous daft', Jeremy answered and started the DVD player. I smiled against Jeremy's shoulder and eventually felt myself drifting off to sleep as the 'James Bond' theme song started playing in the background...

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this seriously lol. There are just waaay to little fancfics about these guys out here. I need to change that.


End file.
